How did Nico and Pedro Meet
by Zim55
Summary: Nico and Pedro tell the untold story about how they became best friends.


**If you read the chapter "How did Nico and Pedro Meet?" Then this will look familiar.**

* * *

Nico, Pedro, and Rafael walked into Blu and Jewel's house. The macaws know that Nico and Pedro are best friends. When they got it, they fist bumped each other. Blu saw them. "You know, you guys are best friends." he said. "What makes you say that?" Nico asked. "Well you're always together." Rafael said.

"Yeah, but when we first met, we weren't great friends." Nico said. There was total silence. Blu, Jewel, and Rafael didn't know that. Pedro nodded. "Yep." he said. "Wait, you two weren't friends the first time you met?" Jewel asked.

"Exactly. Shocking right?" Nico asked. Blu nodded. "tell them the story." Pedro said. "Alright. Well it started at middle school. I was in seventh grade and I was the newest student." Nico said.

There was a flashback. Nico was in his house, giving himself a haircut before his bus came. However, things went wrong. He cut his hair too hard and his hair was too short. Then he went on the bus and the kids saw Nico's horrible haircut and laughed at him.

The flashback ended. "Whoa." Blu said. "Wow." Jewel said. Rafael shook his head. "So after I was bullied by like fifty kids on the bus, I entered the school." Nico said. "At my school, more kids were laughing at me because of my hair. I even had to put my binder on my head." There was another flashback. Pedro was with the cool kids and Luiz.

Then the flashback ended. "Wait, Luiz was there too?" Jewel asked. "Yep. Small world right?" Pedro asked. "Anyway as I was saying." Nico said. "Oh. Sorry." Pedro said. "So when I entered the classroom, my teacher was surprised because of my hair and once again, the kids were laughing." Nico said.

"Some kids are so rude." Blu said. "I hope Tiago doesn't become that." Jewel said. "So Pedro came in late and he started yelling at me." Nico said. "What did he say?" Rafael asked. "I said you're that kid with the bad haircut. And then I laughed." Pedro said. "Then I said, hey new bird."

"Then I said, me?" Nico asked. "And I said, you'll pay for this!" Pedro said. "So all day, everyone made fun of me." Nico said. "Whoa." Blu said. "That's bad." Jewel said. "So what did you do?" Rafael asked. "Well I took a piece of paper and I made a hat so no one will see my terrible haircut." Nico said.

There was a flashback. Nico used one of his math worksheets. Then he really looked like a nerd. Pedro even called him a nerd. Luiz called him a looser. Nico flew into the bathroom. He wanted to call his mother, but Pedro and Luiz found him. The flashback ended.

"So I said, what's the matter geek? Calling your mommy?" Pedro asked. "I yelled, no." Nico said. "Then Luiz called Nico a punk and said that we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Pedro said. "I yelled, just leave me alone!" Nico yelled. "Then I said, oh I see. Trying to be the tough guy huh?" Pedro asked. "Then I left and Pedro and Luiz laughed at me." Nico said.

"That was you Pedro?" Rafael asked. "Yep." Pedro said. "Tell us more." Jewel said. "I'm so glad you're interested. Okay it was now math. I had to do some word problems with a partner." Nico said. "Question, was your partner Pedro?" Rafael asked.

"You'll find out." Nico said. There was another flashback. The math room was room 407, Nico saw Pedro. They started to argue. Then the teacher told them to stop and they had to work together on some math problems. Nico and Pedro did not like that idea at all. When they were doing the math problems, they started to yell at each other about math.

The teacher had it. She told them to get back to work. In the hallway, Pedro and Nico were talking. The flashback ended. "So I said, so what's with the bad haircut?" Pedro asked. "I said, well you...then I said, okay I gave myself a bad haircut before I came to school." Nico said. "Then I said, oh. So that's why you act like a nerd?" Pedro asked.

"Then I said, I never acted like a nerd, I just looked like one. You see, just like you, I had other bullies. Before I came here, I was in a school like this one, but things happened." Nico said. "I said, like what?" Pedro asked. "Then I said, well I had no friends and I was bullied a lot. So this year, I tried to make no eye contact with anyone." Nico said. "And then I said, oh. Look Nico, I'm sorry about being a big jerk to you." Pedro said.

"And then I said, it's okay. And I'm sorry about my bad haircut." Nico said. "I said, it okay. Anyway it's not your fault. Come on. Lets find you a hat." Pedro said. "So Pedro stopped bullying me and he helped me find a hat." Nico said. "So is that how the two of you became friends?" Jewel asked. "One of the reasons." Nico said.

"Well what else happened?" Blu asked. "Well the next thing that happened was that I tried to help Nico find a hat." Pedro said. There was another flashback. Pedro couldn't find a hat for Nico. Then Luiz came over to Pedro and Nico. Pedro defended his new friend, Nico. He told Luiz to leave Nico alone. Luiz told Nico that he was sorry. Then Pedro thought of an idea. Maybe they can become best friends. They agreed. The flashback ended.

"And that's how Pedro and I became best friends." Nico said. "Aw." Jewel said. Blu, Jewel, and Rafael clapped.

 **The End.**


End file.
